


If It's True

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Molly is deciding whether or not to go for it, Tender horn jewlery swap, he does, it pays off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: Molly was a liar and a showy one at that. He admitted it, he admitted freely to anyone who asked him because that’s just how he was even if telling the truth about his lies might seem... contradictory. Well, that was just their problem to figure out.The first whole-hearted truth he could remember during his time with the Nein is when he told Yasha that he liked Jester.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	If It's True

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a poll on my tumblr via google to see what ship people want me to write for my 100 prompt prompt list and someone suggested Molly/Jester. This is for them, whoever they may be, because I do have a tender spot in my heart for rarepairs!

Molly was a liar and a showy one at that. He admitted it, he admitted freely to anyone who asked him because that’s just how he was even if telling the truth about his lies might seem... contradictory. Well, that was just their problem to figure out.

The first whole-hearted truth he could remember during his time with the Nein is when he told Yasha that he liked Jester. He had meant how earnest she’d been, especially falling for his tricks then and even now, when he knew that she was tricking him  _ back _ had only grown the little ball of respect that curled up inside of his chest.

She was refreshing. Hopeful and nowhere as naive as she lead everyone to believe. Jester was as flawed and scared as any of them could be but she hid it, she made people think otherwise and that’s one more reason he liked her.

Hell, she was perhaps a better showman than he could ever be.

Except, in his effort to perceive her, he missed the true intentions behind one of her more recent inquiries about his tail and was... not startled really, more surprised than anything when she twined her with his, giving him a bright cheeky grin and tuning back into what Fjord was saying. He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to guess her game, why would she be so touchy with him when they were meant to be planning?

He shrugged it off, allowing the contact to go on until she broke it off and even then, he distantly missed the companionable coolness of her skin against his own chilly tail. Molly also flipped Beau off when she quirked an eyebrow at him, getting her to laugh at him and return the rude gesture.

The next time he had gifted her something small, of course nothing big because he was who he was but she squealed and fawned over the little trinket before placing a kiss to his cheek. He wasn’t the one to blush, he’d had plenty of relationships ever since waking up but Molly pressed a hand to his cheek when Jester ran off this time, savoring the soft contact in a world that was more or less out to kill him. It was... quite nice he decided. 

"Yasha." This was a rare time that he shared a room with her without her having to run off for duties to her god or him sharing a room with Fjord. So, he was going to talk to her about the recent developments that have been going on with Jester, she'd listen like she always does and then-

Then what? Even if he had feelings, which he  _ doesn't _ , Jester was like that with all of their friends. She was always freely sharing affection and making them feel too warm inside their chests and just, everything like that. Molly would never assume someone liked him, most of the time he assumed most people didn't like him and it had served him quite well so far, hadn't it? It had kept him alive long enough after the first death and the memory loss to get to the Carnival where he met a solitary woman on the road one day and met his best friend because of it. 

Well, maybe assuming the best sometimes paid off. It's how he had Yasha in his life. 

"Hm?" She looked up from where she was polishing her sword, looking absolutely terrifying while she did it but he knew better. Molly knew she was  _ terribly _ soft and swore himself to secrecy about it, that was something she'd show the Nein in time when she was ready. Perfectly fine by his standards.

Molly pursed his lips in thought, dramatically falling onto the bed in such a way that his head hung over the side now. "What do you do when you think someone has  _ feelings _ ? You would either let them down gently or reciprocate them, right?"

She froze for a moment, staring off into the distance with a sad look that told him there was more to her story than even he knew sometimes. He knew vaguely, very vaguely of Yasha's tribe and that there had been someone but not what happened to them, nor why she left them to find her way into the Circus. "I think… you wait. At first. Just to see if they're being genuine? I don't know but you might have an idea of what to do. All I can offer is to tread carefully." Yasha cringed at her own advice, the stilted words sounding horrible to her own ears but it made sense to Molly. 

At least, enough for him to decode her meaning behind it. If he was going to woo Jester, he would wait to make sure she was actually pursuing her and not just treating him like all their friends then, only then when he was sure, he was going to be the most flamboyant peacock about it. Molly knew he was hot, so physical attraction had never been a problem, he was charming as hell so he could swoon the most hardened of folks but Jester would want romance and things like that. “I think I can work with this.” 

Molly initiated contact with her more often after that. He curled his tail up with hers when they would be on watch together, reveling in the grin she gave him. 

Next, he would braid her hair, twining in whatever trinkets she wanted him too as he avoided tangling in her piercings. “I must say, you have lovely taste in bobbles.” Molly flicked one on her ear, the silver ball jingling happily which made her laugh again, a noise that he was quickly becoming to treasure close to his chest. 

Jester stopped him from going any further and turned around excitedly in his lap, throwing her legs over his hips and taking an earring from her ear that attached up to her horn and traded it for one of his. “There you go! Now you have a piece of me!” Of course, of course she put the golden earring and chain into her ear and her own horn. It was out of place amongst her aesthetic of silver and blue but, but he liked it. He liked having a little piece of her with him and her having a piece of him. 

“I love it.” This time, right now, he wasn’t lying and she could tell because her smile only widened until she leaned forward and surprised him by giving him a kiss on his mouth. Not the best kiss he’d ever had but one that made his heart beat faster and made him smile too. 

Yasha observed that Jester made him softer in some aspects. Still chaos incarnate, devious and devilish together, they’d enjoyed more pranks together than anyone had a right to but more often than not, the two tieflings could be founds entangled in each other. Molly watched as Jester inked in his tarot cards, slowly working on colouring them while she told him stories of her life before meeting him. He told her stories in return, what he could remember, embellishing what he didn’t just to hear the sweet tinkling of her laughter. 

Molly was a liar. A cheat at times and too big of a personality for most people to handle but it feels like he found his place, not just with Jester but with the rest of the Nein. Maybe all it took to start feeling like family was a little blue tieflings and you know what?

  
He was perfectly fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy all at the end of the fic! If you wanna participate and yell at me what ship i should write, go check me out on tumblr @ shadowcrow !  
> But anyways, let me know what you thought!


End file.
